it was right
by Lady Merlin
Summary: well, this is a little thingy based on providence smiles... it is the awesomest story ever! Well, this is depressed, so don't mind. wait. depressed is wrong... cuteeeeeeee!oneshot


Well, have any of you read Providence smiles by Liquid-Goddess-Reformation? If not, GO READ IT NOW! It is soooooooooo awesome! Just read it. (A/N: Nike; just do it!) (that isn't mine…it's copyright…) Now, this is an awesome lil thingy I made up cuz I was depressed… if LGR has probs, just mail me… kay?

Lyn sat in her room, looking up at the ceiling, dreaming, hoping, praying. The only thing in her mind was Ganiel. His dark shadowy eyes that never showed his feelings, the colours that constantly swirled scattered with golden bubbles. His slim face with its heightened cheekbones, which enhanced his features. His tall slim slightly muscular body which gave the impression of being royalty. His hands which when in contact with her caused shivers, Everything about him was beautiful. His majestic elegance that showed warmth to everyone good. Then, she pinched herself. She told herself, I should not think about Ganiel. No. No thinking about Ganiel. We can never be together. Ever. At that thought, she gasped and shuddered, trying to control the tears that threatened to spill, unsuccessfully. Looking into the skies, with tears down her cheeks, she sent a prayer to the great goddess to help her.

She looked down after a moment of strong faith and knew it was futile, but she didn't notice that there was a swirl of golden in front of her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft voice, "Yes dear child, tell me your problems. That was quite a strong prayer you sent me." She commented smiling. Lyn looked up and bowed her head in respect.

"Great Mother, I am in love." She stated simply.

The goddess looked up sort of surprised. "That doesn't seem so bad now, does it?"

"But Great Mother, he does not know of my, my, love for him. He does not know of it, because we cannot be together. Ever. Because we are so different. The age, the status. Everything!"

"Child, tell me who is this young man." The Great Goddess asked gently, but firmly.

Lyn looked up to the goddess' face and asked, "Please don't get angry."

"Of course not child!" she exclaimed.

"I am in love with your brother, the god of dreams, Ganiel." She said looking down.

The goddess looked shocked, but her shock melted away into warmth and understanding. "My dear child. I know for a fact that he does like you. More than you know. That is all I can say. Now, for this matter, follow your heart. Remember, I will never forget you." And she vanished. That night Lyn knew it was going to be another restless one…

In the night, Ganiel visited Lyn in her dreams. He seemed his usual cheerful self. "Hi Lyn!"

"Hi Ganiel." She said, trying to smile but failing miserably.

Ganiel's smile dropped. "Are you ok Lyn?" he asked softly.

She looked up and smiled weakly. "Yeah, so, what happened today in the clouds?" she asked.

Ganiel returned her smile not really convinced. "Well, nothing really. Lyn, dear, are you sure you are alright?" he asked.

Lyn looked down and shook her head. "I have a problem."

Ganiel had known it would be coming… He had been expecting it. He sighed and called her towards him. She obliged and walked to him and sat on the arm of his chair. He shifted her into his lap and put his arm around her back. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Well, I like someone. And I don't think it's a like. I think it's a love." She said.

Wow. It was more than he had expected. And it was heart breaking…

The sorrow and regret showed clearly on his face. Then it vanished. "So who is the lucky fellow?"

"Well, I can't say."

"aw come on!" he wheedled.

"No. Sorry"

"Pweeessseee?"

"Well, he is tall, and fair and is handsome. And he has amazing eyes. And- and I love him. But I don't know if he loves me back. And I'm not going to risk my friendship with him, because if I loose that, I'll have no reason to live."

"Okay… Tell me who it is and I'll go over to him and tell him that he's giving up the most precious person on Earth."

"Oh Ganiel. Forget it. We can never be together. No point pining over it." She said bravely.

Ganiel didn't look to convinced. "Um, do you need a girl to talk to? Or is it something that guys won't get?" He asked cautiously.

Lyn looked up and looked into his worried eyes and grinned. "No way. Relax. Every girl has her days. Trust me, you're better off not knowing."

Ganiel smiled relaxing. "So, what was it that you were telling me about last night? Ah, your brother's little crush on that girl."

"Well, yeah. And he's watching her all the time! Behind bushes and stuff. It's just weird. Haha"

"Well, I would do it for someone. I love them that much."

"oohhh, who is it?"

"can't tell you."

"but—"

"sorry."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"…"

"Sorry"

"Its ok."

"So how bout, I tell you and you tell me at the same time?"

"Um, ok."

"on the count of three, one, two, three!"

"You!" both of them said at the same time.

Then gazing at each other in surprise, Ganiel felt drawn in by her eyes, which was weird. Leaning in for a kiss, an electric shock passed as lips touched and at that moment, they knew that it was right.


End file.
